The present assignee has provided several systems for either lowering or raising a window covering, or for moving the slats of a window covering between open and closed positions, under control of a hand-held remote or other control device. These systems include a motor that is coupled through gears to the window covering activation mechanism. When the motor is energized in response to a user command signal, the activation mechanism moves the window covering. Such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,498, incorporated herein by reference.
The present assignee has also provided systems for determining the position of the window coverings based on counting motor pulses, and for braking the motor from turning when it is not energized. By knowing the position of the window coverings, features such as automatic repositioning the window covering to a preset position can be provided. The present invention likewise provides structure and methods for braking an object in the absence of power and also for determining the position of an object by outputting a signal the amplitude of which is substantially independent of motor speed.